What Just Happened
What Just Happened is a MAS originally conceived by Kazi the Matoran. The idea behind it was to have a series with no particular plot, and to let it evolve over time. It currently has few posts not made by the authors, despite receiving good reviews. Plot The comics begin with the cast being teleported into an empty field. Kazi and Peepsy arrived there from Kazi's home, and Jiigoo and Toupaka arrived from the Procrastination Nation studio. Ziko and Tictoc arrived from an undefined location. ZIko tries to get everyone together, but they are interrupted by a huge wind that transports them to Laciport Isle in a Wizard of Oz-esque fashion. Meanwhile, Jiigoo had been transported into an unnamed desert, where he meets Mata Nui. Mata Nui and Jiigoo take a moment to spaz out, before the scene switches back to Laciport. The group on Laciport decides to get help from Tintimo to find Jiigoo. At first unwilling to help, he concedes when Tictoc bribes him. He gives them teleport packs, which they use to leave the island. Unfortunately, they are seperated in the process. Toupaka is sent onto a spacecraft, where he is soon reunited with Kazi and Peepsy, who had been sucked there too. They are captured by the crew, who are actually friendly, and reunite them with Ziko and Tictoc, who had also made their way to the spacecraft. Back on Bara Magna, Mata Nui leaves Jiigoo alone. Jiigoo proceeds to walk away, only to be chased by Mata Nui on a llama. Somehow, everyone else is blasted into the desert, and they meet up with Jiigoo. The ground begins to shake with a loud rumbling noise, and a blast of water flows by, flooding the desert. The group is sucked into a cave, where the water recedes. Three tunnels are revealed. The group splits into pairs to explore. One by one, the group is teleported away into an even larger cave, where a pair of red eyes greets them, It tells them how they've been getting around everywhere. It had teleported them around, and taken Tintimo's shape to help them. The aliens that the group had met before were its minions. The eyes disappear as the being says that no one can stop its plan. It is then shown that the group is in the cave with nearly all of BZ-Metru's inhabitants. While the group argues over what to do, Toupaka walks off into the tunnels by himself. Just as he reaches the three-way fork, he is teleported into an all-black area by the red-eyed being. There, the red-eyed being tells Toupaka that everyone is finished, and they go into an epic stare-down. Toupaka takes out a Windex Flash Grenade and runs off as it flashes in the red-eyed being's face, revealing one of his many forms. Annoyed, the red-eyed being asks Toupaka what he wants and Toupaka asks for his name. He refuses, and Toupaka threatens him with more Windex, but he still refuses. Toupaka then tells the being that he's got 10 second before the windex explodes. 10 second epic stare-down, Toupaka says, "Later nub", and the planet explodes. Everyone teleports to a dark and creepy unknown planet where the red-eyed being captures them with his minions. He reveals his plan and his name (Ferzinahk). He then has everyone beamed up to his flagship and all our heros-to-be are locked in a prison cell. More of Ferzinahk's fleet arrives before all ships jump to an unknown location. As the ship goes through warp, Jiigoo freaks out in the cell. This is where the first chapter ends. Characters *Kazi *Peepsy *Ziko *Tictoc *Jiigoo *Toupaka Trivia * The comics were supposed to have a white panel saying "What Just Happened?" when something random occured. However, this hasn't been used much. * The comics have recieved good reviews from the like of Nuparurocks, and even a half-positive review from VTP. VTP criticized the lack of a steady plot. External Links *The Comics on BZPower Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Plot-Oriented Comics